School Rumble and Tumble
by supladagrl99
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella, is transferred to a new school and is surprised by what she got herself into. Bella falls into a love triangle with 2 friends that she like. What's gonna happen now? Romance, surprise, pain and anymore. Out of character and new charters.</html>
1. Beginning

**Hehe...hey guys! I know I ain't done with Return to me yet, but I can't help but type this down. I've been wanting to write this story before and after some very itchy hand problem, I finally decided to settle down and engage myself into writing this story...I ain't sure with the tittle yet though, but it's just bout school thingy and conflits...ya know, high school shits...well anyway, read on guys.**

**Warning: there are outside characters and some of the characters you know are out of character. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**_Chapter 1: Beginning_**

"Dang blast it!" I muttered as soon as I saw that clock. I got up as fast as I could, and got a wee bit dizzy by the way, and headed towards the bathroom to take a bath, a very very quick one too. As soon as I got out of the shower, I hastily wrapped the towel around myself and applied lotion and deodorant, you couldn't miss that now, could you? I grabbed my under garments and hurried to put them on too and grabbed my new uniform. A white button up with long sleeves, a baby blue and black slant stripped necktie and a dark blue checkered skirt that went a few inches above my knees. I put it all on and left the necktie hanging around my neck.

I checked the time. 7.40 am. Drat! I thought. I grabbed my black extra long knee socks and my black leather shoes and put it on hastily, not pitying the stockings as I harassed it up my legs. I grabbed my sling bag and worked on my necktie as I got out of my room and went downstairs.

"See? This is what you get for sulking all night just because we transferred you to Forks. Now you're gonna be late for your first day of school." My mom, Renee, told me. She looked amused that I'm in a big hurry.

"Mom, I appreciate that you're having fun watching me this way. But you can't blame me for getting annoyed of the sudden transfer. As you know, I love my friends there and leaving them that suddenly is...lets see...annoying and irritating and you're making me feel irritated again because you're taunting me early in the morning." I told her as I was making a sandwich for me to eat on my way to school.

"Well sorry hunny. I can't help it. You know me." She grinned as she popped a cereal to her mouth. "I like the uniform by the way. Oh, and bring a coat, it's raining." She added.

"The coats in the bag, prepared it last night." I muttered.

I checked if I forgot anything else and seems like I didn't, so its time for me to go. "Alright mom, see ya."

"Bye hunny. And don't worry, you'll make lots of new friends." she called.

I ran out the door, the sandwich on my mouth and ushered to the truck that my dad bought me. Its not all that much, but hey, I loved the truck. I settled in and started the engine and headed to my new school. Forks High School.

It's not that I didn't like to transfer school, it's just that my dad was suddenly transferred here and it was so sudden that after three days, we moved here. Being the teenage girl that I am, I hated it because I didn't want to leave my friends that suddenly. I hate not being around Alice and Rosalie. It's just not right. We've been through a lot already. And its hurt to say goodbye to them. Especially them. But what can I do? What can anyone do when the transfer concerns their father's job? More or less nothing. But this isn't gonna be so bad...I hope.

Forks High School used to be an all boys school and by some coincidence, they started accepting girls just this school year. The school only holds like four hundred thirty eight students, make that four hundred thirty nine. Its kinda stupid in a sense because the school is the rainiest place in the continental US and look at what they're making the girls wear. I'm just really grumpy so sorry for that. I arrived at school and my plan on waking up early and stroll around the campus failed.

As I parked my truck on an empty lot, I noticed everyone look at my direction. There's only one word that could describe how I feel right now. Awkward.

Now since everyone is staring, I might as well just proceed to plan two : operation be fashionably late even though I'm a new student. That I could handle. I didn't like being stared at and I certainly didn't like to be the center of attention. So since there's still about...the bell rang...zero minutes left till the bell rings, I'll just wait till the lot is empty, pretend that I got lost on my way and be surprised at who my classmates would be.

As soon as the lot was clear, I grabbed my brown coat and inserted both my arms on the sleeves and left it open, grabbed the slip from my bag and draped my bag over my shoulder and jogged towards the entrance hall.

When I entered, I expected to see lockers by the hallway, but no, there were no lockers in the hallway, instead, there were a couple of benches by the wall. I walked forward and turned right as my mom told me.

Forks High School has two buildings. One for the classrooms, cafeteria, labs, and gym while the other building is where you'll find the teachers office and such.

Class 1-B. That's my designated classroom. Unlike any other school in which the students have to go around the campus to go to their designated class, this school on the other hand in different because it will be the teacher who would have to go to the next classroom where they would have their next class. It's kinda convenient for the students actually.

I found my classroom easily, it was in front of class 1-A. I knocked at the closed door and the teacher peeked through the small glass on the door. He said something to the class and motioned me to get in.

I ran my hand through my hair, took a deep breath and reached to the door knob and turned it and pushed the door open. I heard a very audible gasp from everyone apart from the teacher and looked up as I was closing the door. I froze. This is not what my mom told me. Where in the world are the other girls in this class?

After a few seconds past, the guys were howling and cheering.

"Yes! I knew it! Ha ha!" I heard one said.

"Finally! A girl!" said the other one.

"It's bout time." another said.

"Okay class, hush up, it's just a girl." The teacher said.

**Yea, so that's it for now :D please comment and tell me what you guys think. You're comments are always welcome. XD**


	2. Warm Welcome

**Surprise! I know, so fast right? XD Yea, so here's a little something something and I'm still working on chapter 3, but expect it to come in less than a month. So here goes the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight okay!**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_I froze. This is not what my mom told me. Where in the world are the other girls in this class?_

_After a few seconds past, the guys were howling and cheering._

_"Yes! I knew it! Ha ha!" I heard one said._

_"Finally! A girl!" said the other one._

_"It's bout time." another said._

_"Okay class, hush up, it's just a girl." The teacher said._

-:-

**_Chapter 2: Warm Welcome_**

"Yes sir! But she's the very first girl in this institution, how could we ever calm down?" A guy with copper hair called out to the teacher. "My name's Edward miss, what's yours?" he said cheekily and winked, and was followed by another burst of cheers.

I groaned inwardly. My classmates are all boys. And I thought that they started accepting girls! Damn it all!

"Settle down everyone!" the teacher said, exasperated.

I walked to stand beside the teacher. I feel a whole lot nervous and I don't like the feeling.

"I'm Mr. Cruz. If you'd so kindly introduce yourself to the class." Mr Cruz said and I nodded.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan. But I'd like to be called Bella. It's nice to meet you all." and I curved my lips a little to show a small smile.

"Bella, why don't you seat beside -" Mr. Cruz was cut off because the door suddenly flew open and a girl with a long wavy black hair wearing a dark brown coat and a dark blue beret, which was hanging at the back of her head, entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late— drat— I kinda over slept." she was swatting something at her skirt. When she looked up, tossed her bangs to the left and I saw a pair of pretty green eyes. Her uniform was a mess. Her sleeve was rolled up just below her elbow, her necktie was loose, the opening of her shirt above was a little bit too open, but was not showing anything but her collarbone. All in all, she wanted to look messy, though it suited her though.

"Hey, I'm -" she told me while offering her hand for me to shake when she was cut off by a guy in the class.

"Grace!" a guy shouted and everyone whistled. I looked at the guy who just shouted Grace and saw that he had a dirty brown hair.

"Heya Zackery." Grace grinned.

"It's Zac, Gracey." he called but Grace just rolled her eyes.

"So I'm Grace. Nice to meet you." she took my hand and shook it. "And you are?" she continued.

"I'm Bella." I said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I hope none of those bird brains had shouted something at you yet." she mused.

The teacher sighed in exasperation. "Alright. Free period, seems like you guys wont be listening anyway. Miss Swan, your seat is next to Mr. Masen and Ms. Cullen, yours will be next to Mr. Clearwater." everyone cheered when Mr. Cruz mention free period.

"Which Clearwater sir?" Grace asked.

"Clearwater's, which one of you would want Ms. Cullen to be your seatmate?" Mr. Cruz called.

Both Zac and another boy with the same blonde hair, but not as dirty as Zac, raised their hand.

"What? Dude, lay off, Grace is mine." Zac complained as he stood up, the guy beside him stood up too.

"The hell? She was never yours to start with." the other said.

"Joey, dude, she will." Zac retorted.

"In your dreams butt head." Joey said.

Grace sighed but was wearing an amused expression. "Alright bird brains, I'll sit beside both of you."

They both turned to look at her, and I did too. "How?" both of them said at the same time.

"Sir. Do you mind if I change the seating arrangement a little bit. Cause if I wont be sitting beside both of em, world war three is gonna occur." Grace said pointing a thumb at the both of the guy's direction.

Mr. Cruz waved his hand and walked out the door.

"Zac, move to you right." Grace called.

"Gracey. Tell Bella that she's sitting with me." the guy who shouted that he was Edward said.

"Right, Bella, your sitting with the idiot over there." Grace told me.

"But Mr. Cruz said that I was sitting beside Masen."

"He is Masen. His name is Edward Anthony Masen. If he does anything to you, tell me directly."

I nodded my head and went to Edward. I moved so that I could sit by the aisle.

It's a good thing that Grace is here too, at least I wont be the only girl in the class and good for her, she already knows the people here.

While the debate was going on at Grace's place, I decided that it'd be nice to know someone. But I'm too chicken to do that.

"You're lucky that Gracey decided to study here." I heard a voice from my right. I turned and saw that Edward was speaking to me, a smile playing on his eyes.

"Yea. I guess I am lucky that she's here." I answered. After hesitating, I decided to get to know Edward. Not that I was interested, but gosh, who wouldn't? He has green eyes and messy bronze hair and delicious lips. But I don't think he'd be interested in a brunette, he'd more likely prefer blondes, I think.

"How do you know Grace?" I asked, facing him.

"Well, when you're from Forks, you know everyone from childhood until you grow old, unless you'd decide to fly off to New York or LA. Everyone from Forks knows everyone who lives in Forks." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But where are all the other girls? Why is Grace the only girl here?" I prodded, wanting to know more.

"Technically, Gracey isn't the only girl here. There are two girls here now." he turned his body to me and placed his elbow on the desk and rested hin arms on his hand. "You see, there are two schools in Forks. The one you're in right now is Forks Boys High, the other one is Forks Girls High, this and that school is connected and I don't know why they did it but they separated the boys and girls. The boys high, as you can see, is already accepting girls, but the girls high isn't planning on accepting boys. The boys high is obviously a mess and the parents of the girls are afraid to let them take the risk of letting them come here. Grace though has a way with guys and she's closer to guys than girls, but she does have a few friends who are girls. Gracey's parents doesn't mind her studying here. Her parents are abroad working and her parents trusts me to take care of Gracey, we've been best friends for so long you see. So as long as Gracey stays safe and she could keep her grades high, then her parents would be fine in letting her study here." he was saying. His eyes were set fondly on Grace who sat between Joey and Zac, a smile was playing on his lips as he was looking at her laugh at something Joey said, then his gaze turned to me and I nearly gasped when his green eyes met mine.

"So what made you decide to come on boys high?"

"Oh. My father's company decided to ship him here and when it comes on your parents job, you have nothing to do but ship yourself with them too. My mom told me that this used be a boys high but she didn't tell me the part where only two girls would be studying here." I muttered.

"Eddie!" Grace squealed as she launched herself behind Edward and hugged him from behind. Edward laughed.

"Hey Gracey." Edward said.

Grace gave a cute pout at Edward's direction. Grace was definitely something. Apart from the beauty she posses, she also really does have a way with guys and she's a good person too.

"Aw Gracey, don't pout. You know our deal." Edward said frowning, and kissed her forehead.

"I know, but I missed you so much! You have no idea how lonely it was without you there." she then folded her arms and pouted more.

It was cute to see them this way. It's my first time to see best friends this way. So open to each other and playful. I grinned watching both of them.

"It can't be that lonely there Gracey, Sorrow and Shay were with you during the whole trip." Edward said, patting her head.

"Yea, you're right." Grace said, not anymore pouting but instead was grinning. Edward shook his head and laughed.

"Bella, I'll assure you that you'll find everything here is splendid, just watch out for random food fights that happens. Yea, I know, they have food fights, Eddie told me. And Eddie will be showing you around the school campus cause Zac and Joey decided to show me around too. I haven't been here before though to be honest, I just know a lot of people and stuff. So yea. And I'll introduce you to both Sorrow and Shay soon. They say that they're transferring here soon, dunno exactly when though, but soon." she turned to Edward. "Eddie, don't scare Bella away ok?" Edward nodded, then she went back to her seat when the bell rang, signaling the second subject.

"Don't worry," Edward told me. "Gracey has a way with people. I hope she didn't scare you with her talkativeness yet." he inquired, I shook my head.

-:-

**Weeeeeee! So it's done! XD Grace would be appearing a LOT in the future. So I hope you guys enjoyed the 2nd chapter! Please review, it'll mean a lot and it'll keep me inspired. :D 3**


	3. Hopeless

**Okay, so my chapter 3 got deleted and I'm really really sorry. This is a whole new chapter 3 since I don't recall what happened. Chapter 4 is still the same though. If any of you copied my chapter 3 please send it to me? I'm really sorry about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters or whatsoever. **

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_  
><strong>

_"Don't worry," Edward told me. "Gracey has a way with people. I hope she didn't scare you with her talkativeness yet." he inquired, I shook my head._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 3: Hopeless**_

The next class went on like a blur. I was asked to introduce myself since I wasn't from Forks and it seems like everyone here knows each other well enough. Class wasn't as eventful though, since it's the first day, the teachers for this morning was obviously not in any mood for teaching so what happened was talking, talking and more talking. The people here aren't that bad either, they were respectful and friendly and I noticed that Joey and Zac had been hovering over Grace like she was a prize. I think even a blind man would know that those two are crushing on her. I smiled inwardly. I wonder who's going to get her.

My thoughts were completely broken off by the sound of the bell and everybody cheered and ran out like crazy. All except Edward, me, Zac, Joey and Grace who was walking towards me while holding a gold wallet in her hand.

"Come sit with us Bella, I'll introduce you to those two." she nodded her head towards the Clearwaters and smiled. "And I bet Eddie here would just love for you to sit with us. Oh, just leave your bag, nobody's going to steal anything, bring your wallet though." she said just when I slung my bag into my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. I was so used to bringing my bag everywhere I go at school, or leaving it in the locker. I placed my bag back down in my seat and took out my blue wallet and followed Grace as she lead the way, Edward close behind us.

It surprised me that Edward seemed like the quiet type after what he did hours ago, but I guess first impressions aren't always the last impression.

To be honest, this school is kinda small, but I think that's understandable since there are two schools here. With just the guys in one classroom, there only about twenty something people. I'm gonna have to get used to that thought. The hallway was empty on our walk towards the back of the school, and I'm guessing that the cafeteria is located there.

As soon as Grace opened the door, a heavy breeze greeted us. I felt my skirt flying up, obviously exposing my underwear and I screamed. Then later on realized that if it weren't for the scream, no one would have noticed. Smooth move Bella, reeaal smooth. All eyes were on us. This moment felt like one of those in the movies where time freezes or go slow mo and it doesn't feel good for me. I've embarrassed myself on the very first day of school in front of the entire students. My cheeks burned and my eyes bulged out of its sockets and I quickly fumbled with my skirt, pulling it down, I purposely looked down so that my hair was covering my flushed face. I don't know how many minutes or seconds it has been, but everyone's really quiet. Grace, thankfully, broke the silence.

"There's nothing to see here boys, move along." she stood in front of me, covering my form from everyone around and took my hand.

Thankfully, again, they all listened to Grace and reluctantly went back to whatever they were doing before we got here. And with that, Grace turned to me with a frown.

"You alright?" she asked.

I nodded and huffed out a breath. "Embarrassed. But good." I'm pretty sure I look like a terrified kid right now. She smiled apologetically at me and squeezed my hand.

"We could go eat someplace else if you want." she suggested and I shook my head.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Thanks." I tried my best to come up with the most reassuring smile and I hoped it worked, her frown was still intact but she nodded anyway.

She then pointed a finger to each of the boys. "You saw nothing." and they all nodded their head quickly.

I stayed close behind Grace, the boys behind us, as she lead us to an empty table in the middle near the wall. She let me sit the nearest to the wall and sat next beside me. "The guys are buying the food." she mentioned and I frowned.

"I'll just pay them afterwards." I said and to my surprise, she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. They wouldn't take your money anyway, so it's no use." I nodded my head, understanding. Wow, are these people rich or what?

"So Bella, where are you from?" she asked, casually propping her elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her palms. She's really beautiful, heck she could surpass Rose.

"Arizona. My dad's company transferred him here and we had no choice but to come along." I answered. I really was pissed off when he told us the news. It wasn't in my plans to leave Rose and Alice at all, but guess things happen for a reason.

"Arizona? Sounds cool." I nodded at that. "I should definitely let Sor and Shaybear meet you. I'm sure they'll just adore you." she grinned.

"Um.. Who?"

"Sorrow Shannen and Shay Cole. My bffs. Their one the same year that we're in and their at the girls high, I'm sure their working on transferring here soon, and I'll let you meet them as soon as possible." I noticed the way she talked about them. Her eyes lit up and a smiled was curved on her lips as she was talking about them. Pretty much how I probably look like when I talk about Alice and Rose.

"Really? That'll be nice Grace, thanks. And I'll let you meet my friends sometime, I'll see when but you'll love them." I smiled brightly and right on cue, the guys arrived with theirs and our trays. Edward brought Grace's tray and Joey brought mine. I muttered my thanks and he smiled appreciatively at me and sat down in front of Grace.

I have a slice of pepperoni pizza on my tray and a small carton of apple juice.

"Alright, so Bella, introduce yourself again?" Grace said and I nodded at her enthusiasm.

"I'm Bella Swan, from Arizona." I said.

"Arizona? Why'd you come here of all places?" Zac asked, his mouth full.

"Watch your manners idiot." Grace grumbled at him and he muttered a sorry at her.

"Dad's company transferred him here." I answered, taking a bite out of my pizza.

"Oh right. That's Zac and Joey Clearwater." Grace gestured to each of them. Oops. I think I've mixed them up. Zac head the lighter blonde hair while Joey had the darker shade of brown. I think my eyes were playing with me in the classroom.. I'm confused. "Their twins, of course and this right here is Edward Mason." I nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." Both Zac and Joey said at the same time and they abruptly went silent and glared at each other. I laughed when they did that and they went back to eating.

"Hey if you're not doing anything later on, you should come join us or something." Grace suggested and took a sip from her water.

"Yea, we're going out to see her friends later." Joey motioned his hand towards Grace who was wearing a big smile.

"Yea! And then I could introduce you to Shay and Sor!" she was grinning excitedly but I'm not sure.

"Um.. I don't know, it's kinda my first day here and I wasn't exactly planning on-"

"Oh that's alright." Grace interjected with a smile. "There's always next time right?" I nodded and smiled apologetically at her, which she returned with a bright smile of her own.

Soon enough, lunch was over and we were back in the classroom, it was about 15 minutes till the class starts and me and Edward sat back down on our seat. I noticed that there were 4 people on each table and looked pass Edward, the seat beside him was empty and the one near the wall was occupied. I squinted my eyes a little bit. He was lean and obviously tall. He was leaning his chair back dangerously as his feet rested on the edge of the table in front of him. He had his his blazer unbutton, his black hair covering his closed eyes, and his earphones set on his ears.

I nudge Edward gently "Who's he?" he turned to look at the guy I was looking at and turned back to me.

"His name is Liam Smith, he's from England and who knows why he's here. He's quiet and sort of a loner." I nodded my head.

"You ever tried to befriend him?"

Edward nodded briefly. "Yea, but he prefers being alone, I think." I nodded my head again and frowned. Wonder why..

Classes started and ended in a blur and soon I was on my way back at home. It wasn't exactly what I would call eventful. During some of the subjects, the teacher were not around which immediately gave us free period and I managed to talk and get to know more people. Thankfully, nobody ever mentioned the incident that happened during lunch, it actually surprised me but I'd rather keep it quiet than actually bring it up. I mean, who would do that? Parking my truck in it's one and only spot, I soon switched the engine off. I grabbed my bag and got out, closing the door with my right hand while my left scrambled to put the sling of my bag on my shoulder.

I headed to the front porch and opened the door of the house.

"I'm home!" I announced, not really sure if anyone was home.

"Welcome home Issa!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen. "How was school sweetie?"

I shrugged and began heading for the stairs. "Perfect." I called. It was perfect.. In a sense. But all in all, it was a good day. New friends, good friends, cool school. It actually turned out pretty good.

Huffing out an exhausted sighed, I slumped down on my bed and thought of everything. Of how wonderful and welcoming everyone has been and all those. I didn't think it'd actually turn out to be good and fun. But was really stuck in my head was Edward Masen. Green eyed, bronze hair and he's just perfect. It's the first day of class and I'm already getting this tingly feeling. I sighed, I'm so hopeless.

**I'm so sorry for the lat updates and all, especially to those who are waiting on Return to me. I'm getting this terrible writers block and it's not even funny. So, my chapter 3 got deleted and this is the best that I could do. Hope you enjoy. 3 Comments!**


	4. This Cannot Be Happening

**Yea, so it took long :T um...yea...so I would just shut up and let you guys read :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything -.-**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_Huffing out an exhausted sighed, I slumped down on my bed and thought of everything. Of how wonderful and welcoming everyone has been and all those. I didn't think it'd actually turn out to be good and fun. But was really stuck in my head was Edward Masen. Green eyed, bronze hair and he's just perfect. It's the first day of class and I'm already getting this tingly feeling. I sighed, I'm so hopeless._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 4: This Cannot Be Happening**_

A few weeks passed and everything was going smoothly. Everything was great. Even though there were only two female students around, it went out great. The guys were awesome and funny. They just hang out and chill and they didn't really give a damn about us being girls. They respected us and they knew their limits. Lessons were great and I didn't really have a problem with it. At all. The teachers were awesome too.

Grace, Zac and Joey are still the same. Grace the peace maker among the two of them and Zac and Joey still continues to argue. And just as Edward had said, no one had the balls to ask Grace out. Yet. Asides from that, me and Edward had really gotten to know each other more. We became good friends, which is really cool by the way. He's over protective and he's really loud. Like literally loud. He's only quiet when he's thinking of something or when he's pissed off. And he plays the piano! How awesome is that? And he makes lullabies too. He's really smart and active in sports. Though he's not the best at sports, he's still good. He likes the color silver and he drives like a total maniac.

Today is a Sunday which means time for me to sleep early and wake up late tomorrow. It's 7 pm and I just got home from a tour Edward specially planned for me. Sweet right? Well, since I never really got to see Forks and all it's treasures, Edward thought that it would be a good idea to show me around. It was a good idea. I like him. Like really, really like him. I mean what more could a girl possibly ask for? He's the total package! Problem is if he likes me back. He's been treating me the same way he had ever since I came here. So I was kinda scared of telling him that I like him. It ruins most friendships in a blink of an eye.

What shocked me though was how fast I fell for him. It's only been a few weeks and here I am, hallucinating that he'd kneel in front of me with my glass slipper. Cinderella's just so magical. Sorry, I was watching it on Disney. Couldn't help myself. But Edward really do seem like a prince. Heck he'd make a perfect prince. I giggled and rolled on my bed.

"Issa! Dinner's ready!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I was either called Issa or Bella. Either way, I didn't care.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I groaned and got up, stretching. I tied my hair up and went downstairs. The smell of food was drifting through the air and I smiled.

My mom loved to cook and I love her cooking, except when she decides to experiment with the ingredients. That's when my dad and I would try to busy ourselves. I love my mom though. I love my dad too.

Finally arriving at the kitchen, I smiled as I saw my mom having fun cooking.

"Charlie, dear! Food's ready!" My mom called. My dad came in then and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled. We never ordered food for dinner. My mom would rather cook than wait, except when my mom's not around for some stuff, like girls night out with her girls, or she's out hosting her fashion show. You see, my mom's a designer. She always looks fabulous, but her daughter doesn't. Alice and Rose kept wondering whether I was really my mom's daughter because of my lack of sense of fashion. I think sweats and an over sized t-shirt is fine, for Alice and Rose, that's a big no no.

I sat down on my usual spot on the table and smiled as I saw the lasagna in front of me.

"Mom, this better have a lot of cheese in it." I said, eying my favorite food.

"Oh of course hunny." she swapped her hand in the air and her tone of voice says 'why would you ask a silly question like that'. What I said wasn't a question though.

I sat down on my spot and waited till the food was served and dug in.

"So Issa, how's school lately?" My dad asked casually.

"Same old. The people there are really friendly and welcoming." I answered.

"Made any friends?"

I nodded. "I did. I could probably ask them to come over if you wanna meet them, I'm sure they wont mind."

He nodded, not seeming to listen.

"Let them come next week to have a picnic with us." My mom suggested, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "It'll be great! I'd love to meet your friends too hunny."

"I'll ask them. This Saturday right?" My mom nodded.

That was pretty much it for the conversation. After I was done eating, I washed my own plate and headed upstairs. Slumping on my bed, I took my phone and called one of my best friend.

After 3 rings, she picked up. "Issa!" She practically screamed, I laughed.

"Hey Al. How are things there?"

"Ugh! Totally boring without you! Do you have any idea how much me and Rose misses you? Come back already." Her voice held a hint of sadness in it.  
>I sighed. "I know. I want to go back, I really do but you know I can't. I got shipped along with my dad's job, not like I could help it."<p>

I missed Alice and Rose. Their my bestest friends and it's killing me to stay away from them. They've practically been on my side for almost all my life!  
>Suddenly, there was a noise from the other line, like something shuffling the phone or something. "Hello?" I asked.<p>

"Bitch! Do you have any idea how worried we are? What if there are guys who'd touch you there? What if you get hurt? What if..." Another sound..."Hey! Give it back!" I heard Rose's voice demand.

"You'll have your chance!" Alice answered her. "Issa?"

I laughed. "Put it on speaker."

"Whatever." Alice answered, but I know she did what I told her. "So? How are things there? Everyone's being nice to you right?" Worry was laced in her voice.

"Anybody touch you and I swear they're gonna get it." Rose's voice came.

I rolled my eyes at them. "No, no. Everyone's been friendly. There's this girl named Grace, and she's great. You'll love her. Me and her are the only girls in school apparently."

"WHAT?" They shouted in unison.

"What in God's name are you talking about?" Rose demanded just as Alice said, "Spill!"

"It's a boys school. My parents enrolled me in an all boys school who just now started accepting girls, guess the other girls are hesitant to transfer, the only brave soul I know who was able to do that is Grace. But I guess that's fine with her considering that she knows the guys. She's pretty tough." I explained.

"Describe." They both said.

"Green eyes, wavy black hair, pretty, no, gorgeous. Friendly, funny, tough, nice, kind, honest." I answered.

It was quiet for a minute until Alice spoke. "Do you still do your annual picnic day thing?"

"Yea, we're having one every Saturday now. I'm still gonna invite the guys if they could come. Why?"

"We're coming." Rose decided.

Seriously?

"Seriously?" I voiced out.

"It's decided then!" Alice squealed. "We'll be there at around 11 PM Friday alright? We'll be bringing Em and Jazz. That fine with you?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "Great, then! It's settled."

I groaned. "You guys should totally stop deciding things on your own. I have feelings!"

"Feelings shmillings! Get a grip of yourself, that's what best friends do." Rose said smugly.

"Bitches." I grumbled.

"Thanks, it means a lot." They both said and I laughed.

"Alright, gotta run Issa. We'll talk again real soon. Update us everyday!" Alice said and with that, they hang up.

I stared at the phone and smiled fondly at my best friends.

We've been best friends ever since I could remember. We loved each other like we're sisters. Mess with me and you mess with the other two. We've never been separated until now, and it's pretty hard considering how we see each other everyday, even on weekends. We're that close. No secrets untold. I missed them, if only they could come here or I could go back there, it'd be really really cool and I'd really love that idea.

Unexpectedly, Edward's face appeared in my head, I sat up abruptly.

What about Edward? I...I don't know if I could leave him. And Grace..She's been really good to me too...Edward... His green eyes, messy bronze hair...I...I...Lo... I literally slapped myself.

"Get a grip!" I growled at myself.

I've only known him for a week. I can't possibly fall that hard...I never had before...I need to get a hold of myself or I'll earn another slap from myself.  
>Sighing, I lied back on my bed. I'm hopeless.<p>

I decided to call it a night and went to bed to stop myself from thinking bout necessary things.

BRIIIIINNNNGGG! BRIIIIINNNNGGG! BRIIIIINNNNGGG!

I groaned and reached for my side table where I knew my alarm clock was sitting. It's so damn noisy. As soon as I felt the alarm clock, I pressed the top button.

BRIIIIINNNNGGG! I frowned, my face flat on the soft pillow. I pressed it again. BRIIIIINNNNGGG! I pressed it again... Damn it. I slapped the clock off the side table and the ringing finally stopped. I smiled, my eyes still closed, and just when I thought I was happy, a mind blowing headache hit me like a ton of bricks suddenly falling out of nowhere. I rolled over and tried rubbing my temple, hoping for the pain to subside. To my utter dismay, the sharp pain wouldn't go away.

I opened my eyes and sat up, only to find myself back on the bed again. I blinked a couple of times. Opening my eyes hurt and it enhanced the pain that I'm feeling now. My body feels sore.

What's wrong with me today?

I placed a hand on my neck, then on my forehead, feeling my temperature. My temperature seems normal. I should probably tell my mom how I feel, she always wants me to tell her about my aches even though it's just a minor case of stomach ache.

I forced myself to sit up and slowly made my way to the edge of my bed and stood up. Great, now I'm dizzy too. I was sure as hell panting when I walked towards my door. Since when did my mom turn the air con? Twisting the knob, I focused on not falling or tripping and as soon as my door was closed, I very carefully headed downstairs, where I know my mom would be. The headache was still there and I'm getting dizzy by the second.

"Mom.." I croaked, settling down on the couch, knowing that my body wouldn't be able to reach the kitchen. She didn't answer.

"Mom.." I said, louder this time, wincing as my headache worsened from talking loudly.

"Good morning hunny! You're early today." I heard my mom's voice from the kitchen. Yea, I'm early because my head hurts and I haven't even shower yet.

"Mom." I called again.

I slitted my eyes open, forcing them to open actually. I saw my mom's head pop out on the door and she frowned. That was it for my energy to keep my eyes opened.

"Oh dear! You don't look so good Issa." her voice got louder as I felt her come near.

"I don't feel good either mom." I said. A hand rested on my forehead.

"Dear God, You're burning up!" her voice sounded completely worried. I heard sounds of her running towards somewhere and the next thing I knew was feeling something cold resting on my forehead. It feels like a towel. I think it's a towel.

"You should go back to bed and rest for the day Issa. I need and want you to rest as much as you can today." my mom said. "I'm going to call a doctor. Can you go up by yourself or.." DING DONG! Go away loud things!

After a few seconds of silence, I heard a very familiar voice. "Hey Mrs. Swan, is Bella ready? I'm supposed to drive her to school today."

Shit. I totally forgot that I'm riding to school with Edward today! Ugh! Of all the days that this could happen, it happened now!

"I'm sorry." I heard my mom say. "I don't think she would be able to go to school today."

"Is she okay?" Is it just me or did he sound worried?

"She's burning up, so she's skipping school today." My mom continued.

"Oh...um...Can I see her?" he asked.

Oh no. No no no no no...He cannot see me in my jammies! He just can't! Mom, please be a mom and say no. Please, please, please say no! The big N-O! Say no!

"Sure. Go ahead...um.."

"Edward." he provided.

"Ah, yes, Edward. She's in the living room, laying down. She can't seem to go back upstairs." Alright, just what is my mom planning?

"I could help bring her upstairs if you'd let me Mrs. Swan." he offered.

"Would you? That'll be really helpful! You see, her dad went to work early, so I'm the only one left in the house."

Edward should stop suggesting or offering and my mom just needs to say no! This is so embarrassing!

The footsteps came closer.

"She looks horrible." Edward commented. "My father's a doctor, do you want me to call him up and tell him to check up on Bella?" and there goes another offer.

"That would be delightful Edward! Thank you." and there goes my mother.

I forced to open my eyes. "Edward..." I croaked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I was supposed to pick you up and give you a ride to school, but then I found you here instead." hearing his voice made my heart flutter.

"Yea, sorry I guess." I said weakly. He laughed at my reply.

"You're sorry for having a fever? You're just like Grace then huh. Come on, I'll help you go back to your room." I nodded weakly. I don't think I could turn him down, it's not like I could get back up myself.

I started to shift on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting up? What do you think I'm doing?"

"No, there's no way I'm letting you walk in your situation." and then suddenly I was out of the couch.

"Let me down!" I squirmed around his hold, which only made me dizzy and I groaned.

"No way." he sound like he's made up his mind. Great. Just great. After a few minutes, he spoke. "Which one is your room?"

"Butterfly..." I murmured, surprisingly comfortable on his arms. He paused for a second or two before he understood and started walking. I felt him shift my weight as he opened my door and after a few seconds, I was enclosed in the cold softness of my bed. It's too cold. I frowned and pulled him, taking advantage of my arms around his neck. I heard him chuckle.

"Bella. You're mom would kill me if I stay-" he was cut off.

"Oh no hunny, not at all. Stay if you want. Um... Hello?...yes...but Issa's...alright... Hey Edward hunny, do you mind taking care of Issa. There's something I have to do. There's food in the fridge and feel at home. Issa baby, get well soon, mommy just needs to go, dunno when I'll be back. Cya kids!" with that said, my mom was gone.

This is cannot be happening to me. As much as I love Edward's company, it's just too embarrassing to be with him like this.

Good Lord, please let everything be alright.

**__Thank God this didn't disappear. Here ya go guys. Hope you like it. :) Comments and suggestions? 3**


	5. Guess Who's Coming

**Yea, so it took long :T um...yea...so I would just shut up and let you guys read :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything -.-**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_"Bella. You're mom would kill me if I stay-" he was cut off._

_"Oh no hunny, not at all. Stay if you want. Um... Hello?...yes...but Issa's...alright... Hey Edward hunny, do you mind taking care of Issa. There's something I have to do. There's food in the fridge and feel at home. Issa baby, get well soon, mommy just needs to go, dunno when I'll be back. Cya kids!" with that said, my mom was gone._

_This is cannot be happening to me. As much as I love Edward's company, it's just too embarrassing to be with him like this._

_Good Lord, please let everything be alright._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 5: Guess Who's Coming**  
><em>

"I'm so sorry Edward. I swear I'll make it up to you." I apologized for the nth time already this morning.

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it. My dad's on his way here, so you'll just have to wait for a couple of minutes." I nodded and sighed.

It's still so early in the morning and everything's topsy turvy already. I don't know when I lost consciousness but the next thing I knew was I was holding onto Edward like my life depended on it. Talk about awkward and embarrassing. Thank God Edward just shrugged it off like it's not that of a big deal. God damn, he shouldn't be around when I'm sick.

Suddenly, a very annoying vibration that came from under my pillow snapped me out of my thoughts. I groaned and reached out under the pillow to find the source of the vibration. I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller I.D.

Of course.

I pressed the call button and said my excuse to Edward and pressed the phone on my ear.

"Yea?" I said through the phone.

"BELLA! MY BELLY BUTTON BELLA! I HEARD MY DEARY IS SICK! DON'T WORRY, EMMY'S COMING TO THE RESCUE- OW! ROSE WHAT THE FUCK?" I had to pull the phone off my ear and grimaced at my phone. Just how much louder could he get?

"Give me the damn phone!" I Rose's voice came from the phone.

"Guys stop it! Em, watch the road! Argh shit, WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!" now that's definitely Alice.

I stared at the phone in disbelief. They're crazy. I turned to find Edward holding back a smile, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Sorry, friend's are crazy." I told him and he flashed me a smile at the same time I heard all of them say, "We heard that!" through the phone. I rolled my eyes at no one in particular and again pressed the phone to my ear. "Guys, put me on speaker and PLEASE, and don't talk together."

"Sorry Bella." that was Jasper.

I smiled. "Nah, it's cool Jazz. Exactly, whose coming over?"

"Alice, Rose, Em, me and Stefan." he answered. I'm surprised that everybody became quiet and they just let Jazz talk, but what I'm even more surprised at was the Stefan's coming.

"Ya'll are skipping class just to come here." I stated. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I nearly shrieked. "Em, turn around and go to school damn it. I thought the deal was Saturday? Or was it Friday?"

"Actually, it's a Monday." Alice answered.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

It was Rose this time. "Yea, the chemistry lab was on fire last night. School declared no classes for a week. Ya know, safety purposes and shit. So you don't mind us sleeping over right? I'm sure Renee wouldn't mind."

"Ugh. You lucky bastards! Anyway, I'm gonna ask mom about it-" I got cut off.

"No worries bout that belly button, she said it's cool." Emmett answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are planning shits on your own again." I accused.

"You don't mind Issa, admit it." they all said and I giggled.

"Course not! You guys are my friends so I don't mind at all. It would be nice if you'd tell me the plan ahead of time though."

"Actually, we just planned this thing this morning so don't blame it on us." Jazz answered.

"Start counting belly, we'll be there in 30 minutes, since I'm driving. Take care of your ass now kay? Mwah mwah!" I laughed at the last part that Em added.

"Will do Em. Cya guys soon." I said.

"Cyaaaa!" they all shouted and I hanged up.

I looked up at Edward and smiled. "My old friends are coming over in a while. So yea." I announced.

"That's cool.. Um.. Grace and the others are also coming over in a few minutes with my dad. Is that alright with you? Gracey's impulsive so I'm sorry." he said while scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"Oh, no. That's fine. It'd be fun to let my friends meet you guys so that's no problem and I guess this house is big enough to handle everyone." I smiled and to my utter embarrassment, my stomach grumbled loudly. My eyes went wide from the loudness of the sound and I swear, my cheeks went red.

Edward just chuckled. "I'll make you some breakfast. You don't mind me going through your kitchen right?"

"No, no. I think I could handle making my own breakfast, you don't have to bother." I said, sitting up quickly, which caused everything around me to spin around endlessly. I groaned and fell back on my pillows. I swear, I was just fine when I was talking to the guys a while ago.

"Whoa there." I heard him say, settling my pillows below me while his other hand held my head carefully. God, he smells soooo GOOD! Shut up! Issa! Focus! I groaned again and I think he mistook that as me being in pain. "See? Now just rest while I make you some soup. Don't try to follow me, I'll just carry you back." he threatened, settling my head in the pile of pillows. I pouted and nodded anyway. I closed my eyes and heard the door opening and closing.

A part of me is happy cause Edward is actually cooking for me and a part of me feels bad for making him do this, but all in all, I'm happy that he's here with me, though it sucks cause I look horrible today. Just my luck.

-:-

"Ouch! Move it!" I heard someone grumbled in what I assume was a whisper.

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" I heard another voice whisper loudly. If this is what they think is whispering, their terribly wrong.

"BELLY BUTTON WE'RE HERE!" A loud booming sound came after the door was opened and a multiple hushing sound followed after.

I turned and groaned loudly as the pounding on my head came rushing in. I opened my eyes and squinted at the light, blinked a couple of times and found familiar faces surrounding me.

"Oh God." I groaned out loud. "I thought you said a few minutes." Grace smiled at me and nudged Edward.

"We arrived right when Eddie was fixing something in the kitchen. It smelled delish and I thought that I could help and found out that you were dead asleep." Grace said. She was sitting on the bed the closest to me and helped me sit up.

"You must be Grace. Nice to meet you. I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Stefan."

I rolled my eyes. "Great, you visit your best friend and you don't even say hi to her first. By the way, great intro Em." I grumbled as I was fixing my shirt. I looked up and found my old gang. Alice's black, shoulder length pointy hair still intact, a wide grin on her face. She was the smallest, petite, wearing a simple v-neck grey long sleeved shirt and black tights and either boots or doll shoes.

"How are you sugar?" Rose asked, going towards me for a hug. She hasn't changed one bit. Blonde hair flowing into soft curls by her waist, her blue eyes wide and soft. She looked good in her pink shirt. From the corner of my eyes I spotted Zac, Joey and Edward gawking. Wouldn't blame them. Rose has a supermodel's body, with just a little more meat in her.

"Let me make the introductions and get along good okay?" they nodded and I went on. "This is Edward Masen, Grace Cullen, and Zac and Joey Clearwater. Twins." I said as I gestured to each one of them. "And this are my good friends from Arizona." I flashed a grin towards them and continued. "Mary Alice Brandon, call her Alice or she'll kill you if you call her Mary - Ouch!" I winced when I felt someone pinch me.

"Couldn't you have left Mary out?" she hissed and I rolled my eyes. She hates being called Mary, God knows why. She gets this huge bitch fit whenever someone calls her that.

"Moving on." I shot my eyes at her in a just-let-it-go kinda way and went on. "Rosalie Lilian Hale and Jasper Whitlock Hale. Twins too. Emmett McCarty and Stefan Simmons." I turned and smiled fondly at the 3 guys who has been really great. Jasper, was standing lean and tall right beside Alice, his blonde hair long enough that he tucked it behind his ear, a smile on his lips while his blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Emmett on the other hand was looking over my shelves, his black hair cropped short, still buff and muscular. And finally, my eyes landed on Stefan. His black hair was cropped short too, but not as short as Em's, his brown eyes met mine and we exchanged a grin. Still tan with the average muscle that you could be underneath his sleeve.

"I'm Zac, the natural blonde and this is Joey, the mixed breed." Zac said, nodding his head towards his brother who was scowling at him, which he totally ignored. A giggle came from Alice and Grace while Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Mix breed? Yea, says the one with a low IQ." Joey countered, a satisfied smile appeared on his face when Zac glared at him and Grace intervened just when Zac was about to say something.

"So nice to meet you guys. Bella's a really cool and sweet girl and I hope we'd get along well." he cheery personality lifting the tension between Zac and Joey.

"Bella?" Rose asked in confusion, saying the name as if it's foreign.

"Oh. Right. They call me Bella here, cause that's the name I said that they could call me." I clarified, observing how their expression changed at the explanation. "By the way Edward, when is your dad coming?" I asked.

He turned his gaze from Rose to me and I have to admit, I felt a pang of jealousy there. "He went back to the hospital about 10 minutes before you woke up."

Well that's just great. I was probably drooling when his dad came. "Oh." came my short reply.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan stealing quick glances at Grace who was being hovered over by both Zac and Joey, amusement written all over her face while she listened to whatever the twins were saying. I bit back a knowing smile. Somebody's got a crush.

"So Issa. You know what we're gonna do. Slumber party. Gossip. Shopping." Alice was laying down beside me casually as if I wasn't sick at all. "Oh my God! You do have a mall here right?" Alice practically shrieked and I winced at the sound of her voice being so near to my ear while her question was aimed to Grace.

Grace smiled politely and nodded her head excitedly. "I wouldn't be able to survive without a mall around.."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to live without me?" Zac and Joey said at the same time and Grace shoved their head to the side gently and walked towards my bed where Alice and me were laying and went on as if she the twins didn't say anything.

".. We should totally hang out with Sor and Shay, but just bear with Shay cause she's not exactly the shopping type," she rolled her eyes at no one in particular, "but that girl has the most fabulous taste!" she then took out her phone and began to click the buttons rapidly. "You don't mind them coming over do you Bella?" she paused on whatever she was doing and looked down at me. Then added in before I could nod. "I promise, their good." and that earned a scoff from the twins and Edward. Grace glared at the three of them and that had them quiet.

"We are so gonna get along well!" Rose squealed, linking her arm around Grace's arm and Grace smiled widely at her. "Go ahead and let them come here. We don't mind."

My brows quirked.

"Two more ladies? Let's have em!" Emmett boomed, Rose turned her head toward him. "Love you." he added quickly.

"Go on Grace. We don't mind." Alice chirped.

"Go ahead Grace." I said, nudging Alice.

"Great!" Grace squealed and went back to composing her message. "They'll skip class. No big." she snapped her phone shut and tucked it in the pocket of her faded skinny jeans.

Oh crap. I totally forgot that Grace and the others are supposed to be in class today.

As if reading my mind, Grace smiled at me reassuringly. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just one day." she shrugged her shoulders and I nodded hesitantly. "And they'll be here in a couple of minutes, if anything, Shay drives like a total maniac."

Conversations went on and on. I'm really happy that they all got along well. Nobody seemed to be glaring at someone. Emmett, Jazz, Stef, Edward, Zac and Joey were huddled up on the floor, seeming really caught up in their conversation, while Al, Rose, Grace and me were just on the bed, laughing about anything and everything. Rose was asking if the twins like her and she answered with a humble shrug of her shoulder which got us rolling her eyes at her and her squirming out a reply. Not soon after, the doorbell rang and Grace's face lit up when she read something from her phone.

"Hello?" I cheerful voice called from downstairs.

-:-

**So that's the best I've got so far. I hope you guys liked it. 3 comments :)**


	6. New Friends? Definitely

**Yea, so it took long :T um...yea...so I would just shut up and let you guys read :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything -.-**

**_Recap of the previous chapter:_**

_Conversations went on and on. I'm really happy that they all got along well. Nobody seemed to be glaring at someone. Emmett, Jazz, Stef, Edward, Zac and Joey were huddled up on the floor, seeming really caught up in their conversation, while Al, Rose, Grace and me were just on the bed, laughing about anything and everything. Rose was asking if the twins like her and she answered with a humble shrug of her shoulder which got us rolling her eyes at her and her squirming out a reply. Not soon after, the doorbell rang and Grace's face lit up when she read something from her phone._

_"Hello?" I cheerful voice called from downstairs._

_-:-_

_**Chapter 6: New Friends? Definitely**  
><em>

"SOR!" Grace shrieked, to everyone's amusement, she scramble off the bed, running towards the door and throwing it open before anyone could blink and literally ran like mad outside and I swear I heard a loud thump, with that heard, Zac and Joey got up and instantly ran out, worry etched on their faces.

I looked at Edward, who suddenly laughed, with a confused expression. "Aren't you worried that she broke her neck?"

Edward shook his head and smiled down at me. "Grace? Hurt? That's a step next to impossible." he scoffed.

"GRACE!" another voice shouted. Um.. Mini Reunion?

"SHAY!" now that's the unmistakable voice of Grace.

Everyone inside the room was quiet, all eyes on the opened door. Curiosity was obvious in the room. I know that Grace had always talked mostly about Shay and Sorrow. As she told me over and over, they're her bestest friends and that they could possibly pass for sisters. I was on the edge of my curiosity and just when I thought I'd burst from the overwhelming curiosity to meet the two strangers, giggles were heard, growing louder by every second they neared the room. Zac and Joey came in first and followed by Grace who was then followed by two blondes. One strawberry blonde and the other honey blonde.

"Everyone, this is Shay Cole and Sorrow Shannen." Grace introduced, gesturing for us to know who was who, excitement and fondness evident on her voice alone.

Shay Cole, was strawberry blonde, her deep blue eyes piercing, she had a beautiful blonde hair that lingered just at her breasts. She had a gorgeous body which was hidden by her simple pink tee and a faded skinny jeans, a polite smile on her lips. Elegance was evident on her, her very presence seem to have this composed yet respected atmosphere.

Sorrow Shannen on the other hand was the honey blonde girl. She was the smallest of the three of them and Shay being the tallest. Unlike Shay, Sorrow's hair was long, reaching by her waist, she had straight cut bangs which cover her eyebrows completely. Her eyes, green and beautiful. She was grinning hugely as she and Shay both examined all our faces.

"I'm Shay Cole. Nice to meet you." Shay said in a deep voice. My eyebrows perked up at the sound of her voice. It was deep but subtle. It wasn't near sounding like a man's voice, it was more like a seductress' voice.

"And I'm Sorrow." Sorrow giggled, her Scottish accent evident in her voice which was a few octaves higher than Shay's and Grace's. "Sorry we invited ourselves in like that." she added with an apologetic smile. And I shook my head at them with a smile of my own.

"Hey! My name's Alice," she chirped after a pause. "This sick person in the bed is Issa, Bella, Isabella, whatever you prefer to call her." I placed a hand on my hip and raised both my brows at Alice, which she totally ignored and went on introducing the rest. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, everyone was busy hovering over one another in a part of the room, everyone apart from Stefan, who walked towards me and sat down next to me.

"Hey Stef. Not joining everyone else in there?" I asked, leaning back on my pillow.

He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "Rather intimidated by the blonde. She looks at me like she's gonna pounce on me and kill me at any time." nodding his head to the group, I noticed he was talking about Shay, seeing as she turned away just as I looked at them.

"Can't take her on?" I teased, trying to ease out the tension.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I can take Emmett on, I sure as hell can take her down. But she's a girl." he grimaced at his last statement. "And I don't wanna cause a ruckus with new people."

"New people namely Grace?" I murmured, loud enough for only the two of us to hear. His eyes snapped down to me and I smiled. "Bingo." I chriped.

"You're an idiot." he grumbled, acting all cool and reserved though he looks more nervous than reserved. Well this is new.

"Yea. Okay Stef. Wanna get her number?" I held back a laugh when he didn't answer for a couple of seconds. Then he slowly turned to look at me.

"You think she'll text me back?" he asked hesitantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Where did that c_hicks-follow-me-everywhere_ guy go?" it was his turn to roll his eyes.

Then I heard Alice squeal. "Let's all exchange numbers!" I shoved Stefan towards the group, not before whispering. "There's your chance." he rolled his eyes, but passed me a thankful smile.

He's a heartthrob. He could pick up a girl here and there anytime he wants but I wonder why he looks like he's having trouble with Grace. It could be the fact that Zac and Joey are obviously being over protective of him or maybe, the same as me, there's just something about Grace that makes you either smile or scared. Not to mention nervous as well.

Looking over the small crowd, I smiled. It'd be great if we'd all be friends, I could just imagine the fun and laughter that we'd all share, and their getting along pretty good so far.

Throughout the day, everyone managed to have fun and much to my embarrassment, help me with things I need as well. Edward was always by my side for some reason and Grace was busy chatting with Alice and Sorrow, while Shay and Rose bonded. Grace was surrounded by three guys namely Zac, Joey and Stefan. The three kept following Grace around, much to everyone's amusement but Grace didn't seem to mind at all. Now and then she talks to them and laugh and talk to Alice and check up on me and her friends.

It was around 3 in the afternoon when my mom arrived. Of course she didn't mind all the people at the house, she even offered to make dinner for all of us.

I got to talk to Edward a lot more, he was funny and he could be a real tease and I loved how we could just talk for hours and hours and laugh everything out. To my great relief, everyone got along well except for the glares that the Clearwaters throw at Stefan when Grace would be so attentive to him. It was hilarious seeing them like that, they were so childish and it honestly was adorable.

It wasn't long till dinner was served and everyone ate at the living room seeing as we wont fit in the dinning room, I was getting better as well, thank God for that. It was at dinner when everyone talked to each other as if we've all known each other for years. Sorrow was really bubbly and cute, Shay, though she may look intimidating, was sweet and really, really blunt, they were good people all in all.

I'm the least bit surprised when Stefan finally got his confidence back and started hitting on Grace. Me and Alice had a few giggles about it, but we couldn't tell if Grace was interested, she just laughed it out and smile or say "Thank you" when she has to. The same thing she does with Zac and Joey and that definitely caught my attention. Edward seemed relaxed about how three guys are flirting with Grace, sometimes he eyes them when he thinks they're going to far, which I found really sweet and he said that he's just really protective of her, she's like his little sister and I nodded in understanding.

"So you guys are transferring to boys high?" I asked pointedly at Sorrow and Shay who both smiled and nodded.

"We figured since our number one girl is there, we might as well be there too." Shay passed a wink at Grace who rolled her eyes despite the grin on her face.

"Yea, it's _boring_ without Grace." Sorrow acknowledged, a small frown on her face. Grace immediately laughed and all eyes were on her.

"Boring? You guys are the ones who'd always get me in trouble." she retorted, shaking her head in the midst of her laughter.

"Oh please, you're the one who encourages us to fool around because you're _bored._" Shay pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you have to think of some crazy ideas that you both _knew_ I was gonna agree of." Grace countered.

Shay and Sorrow looked at each other and giggled. "Touche." they both said at the same time.

"So what crazy stuff?" Jasper asked, genuinely interested.

"Depends." Shay answered, taking a sip of her coke. "Grace remember that dance show down you and Natalie got into?"

Grace shook her head innocently.

"That pissed Nat off, it took two teachers to hold her back from strangling Gracey!" Sorrow commented.

"Hey, it was her fault. If you can't bitch the bitch, don't even bother trying. _Plus_, she called the showdown." Stefan was looking at Grace, impressed.

"You mean Natalie Mayers?" Zac asked and the three girls nodded.

"She's a slut." Joey pointed out.

"She's popular around the guys." Edward added.

"Simply cause bitch can't close her legs." Shay said.

"Spread the love, not the legs." Sorrow said.

"Got that right." Grace muttered.

We all looked at them without any clue of what they were exactly talking about.

"Okay." Stefan said after an awkward silence. I rolled my eyes when everyone looked at him, expecting him to say something.

"Movie night?" I asked hopefully, the guys groaned while the girls squealed and gathered together over the couch.

"Oh be a man!" Grace announced with a grin, the girls giggling over the guy's reaction.

"I'll show you.." Zac grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Grace merely grinned at him and tapped the empty space beside her and Zac gladly took it. Half was in a love seat. Alice and Jazz, Rose and Em, Grace and Zac and I wouldn't call it a love seat, but me and Edward as well. Shay and Sorrow managed to cuddle up together while Joey and Stefan were sending daggers to Zac who doesn't seem to notice the murderous glares.

"Issa, a walk to remember. Let's see if that's enough to crack a tear from these guys." Rose sai. Who was leaning back agaisnt Em.

"Tear? Not a single one at the end of the movie baby." Em said smugly.

"Gimme a break Em." Alice commented, eyeing Em as if she knew something we didn't, which sent Jasper into a fit of chuckle.

Rose glared at Jasper. "Yea brother. Laugh it out." that about shut him up.

Finally, after a few more side comments, the movie began. By the end, the girls were in tears and the boys.. How do I say this. Zac, Stefan, Edward and Jasper are safe, the other two are gonna be teased for quite a while.

"Man up Joey, how embarrassing." Zac grumbled, half disgruntled and most likely amused as well.

"Awe don't be mean Zac, I thought it was pretty cute." Grace cooed, walking to Joey and giving him a hug.

"You see? Grace thought it was cute. In your face!" Emmett burst at Alice, Jasper and Stefan, who just rolled their eyes.

"We have to go." Shay said after a moment.

"You can't stay a little longer?" I frowned, walking over towards her and Sorrow, still amazed at how beautiful her voice was and how gorgeous she was.

"They model Bella." Grace told me. My eyes widened at that bit of information.

"Oh wow.. No wonder."

"Grace used to as well." Sorrow chirped. I looked at Grace and raised an eyebrow at her. I'm not the least bit surprised.

Grace shrugged her shoulders, shrugging the subject off.

"She was good at it." Edward suddenly commented and earned a glare from Grace. "What?" he said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Well, you girls should hurry, you know how he is when you're late." Grace said resignedly. A flash of a certain emotion passed Shay and Sorrow's eyes and nodded, hugging me and Grace before heading their way.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Stefan already headed upstairs, which leaves, me, Edward, Grace, and the twins here.

"You guys could stay a little bit more right?" I inquired.

"Actually.. I was thinking of going home early tonight, I gotta catch up on math." she said slowly, a frown easing it's way on her pleasant features. That's one thing I found out, Grace hates math and she's not as good at it as she is on other subjects.

I nodded unsurely, taking note of the catch in her voice. "Alright then, be safe."

"I'll drive you." Edward said.

"No, that's okay, you should stay a bit more if you like, don't let me get in the way." she said, flustered.

"I'll drive you." he said in a final tone, much to my disappointment but I understood anyway. "Sorry Bella, I'll catch you later." he said and Grace gave me a hug before leaving, the twins followed, saying that they wanted to check up on Grace.

It was amazing how a lot of people cared dearly for Grace, I wouldn'y wonder. With such a pleasant personality, who wouldn't like her and wanna care for her? This day turned from horrible to a totally wonderful day where I got to see my friends again, made new ones and all in all, it was simply amazing. I wish the day could've passed longer, but there would be more times for us to spetoh together again.

I headed towards the stairs and stopped when I saw Stefan heading down the stairs.

"What's up?" I asked, walking up towards him.

He scratched the back of his neck in what I learned from a long time ago was a nervous gesture. "Did Grace leave already?" I rolled my eyes at him. "What? I'm a guy, I'm interested."

Patting his shoulder, I continued walking up the stairs. "She went home, Edward driver her, the twins followed as well to check up on her. You got 2 competitions Stefan and they've known her for a long time, and I gotta tell you, Grace is a really good girl, don't mess her up." Not bothering to look back, I headed to my room, finding Rose and Alice on my bed, a magazine in hand.

"Edward seemed to be into you." Alice commented, not at all looking up from her magazine. I rolled my eyes and climbed on top of my bed, in between the two of them and pulled the sheets up to my chest.

"And you seem to be into Edward." Rose added. I blushed and pulled the sheets further up to cover my head.

"I am NOT! Good night." I huffed and closed my eyes, frowning at the sound of their giggles.

-:-

**Here it is! Took long again, sorry about that. But I hope you like what's been going on so far in the story. Comments are always welcome 3 thanks so much for those who are very patient for each of my updates and for those who addedat his story on their story alert, favorite story and those who added me in their favorite, thank you so so much!**


End file.
